In daily life, for identifying objects and directions in dark environment, it is usually necessary to provide illumination for us via the utilization of a light emitting assembly. Among the light emitting assemblies, LED has become the most popular light emitting assembly gradually due to global energy saving trend and its advantages of long usage life and low power consumption.
However, besides the usage of wide-field illumination, due to that the LED has the advantages of long usage life and low power consumption, LED is also usually applied to be assembled into the LED assembly to provide for the backlight of the electronic devices or for other utilization. Among numerous LED assemblies, for the purpose of satisfying more requests of illumination, and making the LED assembly electrically connected to the electrical contacts of the circuit board become more convenient, it is usually to form a recess in a carrier and make the a P type electrode plate and an N type electrode plate respectively be extended to a first side and a second side from the recess.
Based on the background as mentioned, following up, a representative technology for manufacturing the conventional LED assembly in prior art is disclosed for more detail illustration. Please refer to the drawings from FIG. 1A to FIG. 1C, which illustrate a series of steps for manufacturing the conventional LED assembly in prior arts. As shown in FIG. 1, when manufacturing a light emitting diode (LED) assembly 100, firstly, it is necessary to prepare a carrier 1, which includes a carrier substrate 11, a P type electrode plate 12 and an N type electrode plate 13.
The carrier substrate 11 has a light-emitting surface 111 and a back surface 112, and the light-emitting surface 111 is formed with a recess 113. Moreover, the carrier substrate 11 further has a first side 114 and a second side 115. The P type electrode plate 12 is extended from the bottom of the recess 113 to the first side 114, and further extended out to partially wrap the back surface 112. The N type electrode plate 13 is extended from the bottom of the recess 113 to the second side 114, and also extended out to partially wrap the back surface 112.
As shown in FIG. 1B, next, it is necessary to arrange an LED chip 2 to the bottom of the recess 113, and it is further necessary to make two lead wires connect the LED chip 2 to the P type electrode plate 12 and the N type electrode plate 13 respectively via a bonding process, so as to make the LED chip 2 be electrically connected with the P type electrode plate 12 and the N type electrode plate 13 respectively.
As shown in FIG. 1C, after making the LED chip 2 be electrically connected to the P type electrode plate 12 and the N type electrode plate 13 respectively, a light-transmissible gel 3 is filled into the recess 113 via a packaging process to package the LED chip 2 therein. After the light-transmissible gel is solidified, the manufacturing processes of the LED assembly 100 are finished.
People skilled in ordinary arts can easily find that in the prior art as disclosed above, before filling the light-transmissible gel 3 into the recess 113 via a packaging process, it is necessary to execute the bonding process to make the two lead wires connect the LED chip 2 to the P type electrode plate 12 and the N type electrode plate 13 respectively. Therefore, for the light beam (not shown in the drawings) projected from LED chip, its optical properties just can be modulated once via the light-transmissible gel 3, so that the design of the optical properties is seriously limited.
Additionally, when filling the light-transmissible gel 4 into the recess 113, it is necessary to apply a filling pressure to a die. Thus, the two lead wires might be pressed to make the electrical connection between the LED chip 2, the P type electrode plate 12 and the N type electrode plate 13 become worse. More seriously, due to that the light-transmissible gel 4 has been filled into recess 113 to package the LED chip 2 already, once the result of the examination of the electrical connection is failed, the whole LED assembly 100 has to be abandoned. In this case, it will spend more manufacturing cost.